


Possessive Lightning

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deity, As in I made up a name and all, Canon-Typical Violence, Deity is gender neutral, Deity is made up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Odin as a vessel for a deity, One Shot, Revelations Route, Trope of hair growing longer with usage of power is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Revelations Route.All Ylissian Royalty have a connection to a deity who uses them as a vessel in exchange for power. Odin didn't think he had to inform anyone in Nohr about that, but that sentiment was naive at best.





	Possessive Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really agonized over this fic and had many difficulties with it. Thanks to ObscureReference for once again being my soundboard. You're the best!
> 
> I had a ton of fun with this story and I hope you all enjoy it. It was a fun little AU to think up and I really love the trope of body sharing/ vessel for something more powerful.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. Those always make my day! Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_Odin rarely dreamed of his deity, but when he did it was always exhausting. He was never sure if it was the same for everyone in his family, but he never really knew how to ask. His mother never talked about her dreams and Lucina certainly never spoke about them. There was also no way he’d ask his Uncle. The dreams were personal, a connection to the deity, so most of the things Odin learned were from experience and hidden tomes located in their royal library. At first it was terrifying, but Odin had learned and grown._

_This evening it seemed was one of those nights. Odin found himself walking along the marble columns of the vast, cold temple. The floor was so polished and clear that Odin could see his reflection. His foot steps echoed around him as he walked towards the middle of the temple, to the large open square. Light filtered through the sky light above them, reflecting the moon. In the middle of the open area was his deity._

_Legends had been passed down in Ylisse about a lightning phoenix, one that didn’t host the element of fire, but rather lightning and storms. The wing span was supposed to encompass the entire room and the tail feathers long and circular, like a peacock’s._

_Odin’s deity didn’t look anything like the legends. His deity looked like someone took the body of a human and then dyed the skin a light blue that pulsed and sparked with electricity. Hair flowed long to ankles but with the delicate facial structure contributed to an ambiguous, fluid nature. Robes layered the form, overlapping and tied by an intricate knot around the waist. Arms were crossed and golden bands dangled from the wrists. The only thing the legends had right was the wing span. Large and encompassing, the wings could have taken up the entire space if stretched out entirely. The feathers were an alluring mixture of aqua, turquoise, and indigo. Odin always wanted to touch them. Sometimes his deity let him. Sometimes his deity didn’t. Odin stopped walking and smiled, waving._

_“Good evening.” He greeted._

_His deity glided across the floor, feet bare, and touched Odin’s face. Odin exhaled slowly and didn’t move. Fingers curled around Odin’s chin and tilted his head to the side. The touch was hot, like a live fire, and Odin wanted to melt into it._

_“You’re injured.” His deity’s voice sounded like rumbling thunder and light rain mixed together._

_The marks of course, weren’t present in a dream, but Odin knew that didn’t matter. Lying wasn’t good either. Instead he hummed in response._

_“It was my fault. I tripped and fell during battle. I hit the side of my face on a tree.”_

_“I didn’t give you permission to hurt yourself.” His deity let go of his face._

_“I’m sorry.” Odin breathed out, knowing any other answer wouldn’t be tolerated, “I’ll be more careful.”_

_“Excellent.” His deity breathed out, smiling before extending a hand, “Now, do tell me a bit more about that one-eyed archer and the Nohrian Prince that have stricken your fancy.”_

_Odin swallowed and took his deity’s hand. His hand felt sweaty in his deity’s hand. “They’re already together, but…”_

_“But they fancy you.” His deity easily summed up, “I have to say, you could have picked worse.”_

_With a firm tug Odin was in his deity’s lap, head tucked under chin as a mountain of pillows appeared from under them. Odin curled close, not struggling, and just let his deity cart fingers through his hair. The other arm was possessively draped, curling down towards the small of Odin’s back._

_“You can continue to court them.” His deity hummed, “I don’t mind. I’m interested too. However,”_

_The fingers in Odin’s hair suddenly curled harshly and tugged. Odin gasped out as his throat was exposed. Warm lips touched Odin’s throat, kissing right at his pulse. Tears gathered at the corner of Odin’s eyes and his body shook. With what, Odin wasn’t sure._

_“You’re my vessel.” His deity muttered, pressing another kiss to the hollow of Odin’s throat, “And in the end, you’re mine.”_

_“Of course.” Odin gasped out._

_“Say my name.” His deity ordered._

_Odin gathered his voice. “Yes, Aegle.”_

_Aegle smiled against Odin’s skin, “I love it when you say it like that.”_

~

Odin woke alone to his head aching where Aegle had tugged his hair. His throat also throbbed, like the kisses were imprinted on his skin. Swallowing Odin sat up and walked to his small bathroom. High up his neck were marks, blossoming in light webbing, like lightning had touched him and etched itself into his skin. Sighing Odin brushed his hand over the marks but didn’t do anything about them. In the light they all but faded into his skin so it didn’t matter. Really it wasn’t about them being visible. Odin knew that all too well. He once asked Aegle, who had replied by shoving Odin against a pillar before telling him it was the principle of the marks. They both knew the marks were present, so why did it matter?

Washing his face, Odin rubbed his hair, hoping to get rid of the throbbing, and dressed before heading off to breakfast. The dining hall was quiet and Odin was thankful. The throbbing hadn’t ceased and he needed some food and water to help him feel back to normal.

Inside the dining hall were only a few people, some people from Hoshido that Odin never really talked to, and Selena. Seeing her made Odin feel stable. Grabbing his food, he walked over and sat beside Selena, leaning gently against her side. Aegle had long since approved Selena and Laslow. Odin suspected Aegle wished that the bond could extend to them too. Shame it was only confined to royalty… and to him only. That fact didn’t stop Odin from feeling a pleased purr in the back of his mind.

“You look like were steam rolled by a horse.” Selena didn’t sugar coat her words.

“I do?” Odin asked. He hadn’t noticed.

“You’re tinged blue.” Selena told him softly, “You’re lucky it’s so early that no one else has the energy to notice. Get rid of it.”

“Easier said than done.” Odin muttered, but he began to eat, “It’ll fade soon. It always does.”

Selena hummed and lightly touched his shoulder, “Was it a long talk?”

“The normal.” Odin didn’t want to tell Selena about the fancying Niles and Leo part.

“So, they just wanted be a possessive idiot.” Selena huffed, “I thought we were past that stage.”

Odin shrugged, again not wanting to tell Selena the details, and continued to eat. They ate in relative silence. Even when Selena had finished, she waited for him. Odin smiled and swallowed the rest of his food before he stood up, Selena following.

“You look better.” She told him as they dumped their trays into the dirty dishes bin, “But it’s still slightly noticeable.”

Wonderful. Odin held his sigh and walked out of the dining hall with Selena before parting ways. He had to get ready to see Leo and that also meant Niles would be there. Hopefully he’d look closer to normal by then. Lightly touching his neck, Odin did a few small tasks before it was time to see Leo.

Leo’s quarters were separate from the rest of the troops and a bit far away, but Odin made it in time, tapping on the entrance before getting permission to enter. Leo was at his desk and Niles was already there. Odin gave a smile and waved, ready to give a greeting but Niles spoke, cutting him off.

“You look sick.” He said.

Odin dropped his hand and held a cuss. “I do?” He tried to lightly ask. “I feel fine.”

Niles narrowed his eye and walked closer, “You look pale.”

“I’m fine, honestly.” Odin laughed and looked at Leo, as though confirmation from Leo would help solve everything.

However, Leo also nodded thoughtfully, “You do look a bit ill. Shall I ask Elise to look at you?”

“No, no, I’m honestly fine.” Odin waved his hands, “Really.” He grinned, “Just had difficulties falling into the realm of sleep.”

Leo stared at him and Niles crossed his arms before he walked closer and touched Odin’s forehead, back of his hand against the skin. Odin froze and in the back of his mind he felt Aegle stir. A beat passed and Odin waited for something. In the past when Aegle didn’t want people touching Odin they’d be something, a freezing tingle down his spine or a shudder, but nothing. It appeared Aegle really approved of Niles. That fact let Odin exhale slowly.

“You don’t feel feverish.” Niles dropped his hand.

“See?” Odin said, “I’m at the peak of my health.”

Leo gave a sigh before he spoke, “Very well. However, if you feel any less than in perfect health you’re going to report to Elise or to me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, milord.” Odin agreed. It was the painless option.

Leo gave a small smile before he focused, “Now that we have that out of the way, let’s go over battle plans. We have a long campaign ahead of us.”

Battle. That was something Odin could focus on. It also brought attention away from his condition. Giving a nod, Odin focused on listening to their orders for the next battle, hoping by the time they left Leo and Niles wouldn’t suspect anything.

~

Odin checked his tomes one last time before he split from the group, searching around the wooded area. Valla in some ways reminded him of Ylisse with the lush green trees and shrubs. The sky was also a warm blue and few clouds roamed around. Even the broken, crumbling buildings reminded Odin of Ylisse. He held back a laugh and kept searching. So far, there were no signs of enemy troops, but Odin knew that wouldn’t last long. Sliding down a shallow hill Odin looked around the clearing. No one was around, but there were remains of a building, crumbled and decayed with moss clinging to one side. Deciding to do a quick sweep of the clearing, Odin walked around. When he got to a large side of the destroyed building he touched it. The stone was warm from the sun and rough under his palms.

Something welled up inside of Odin, something heated and cold. His fingers dug into the rock and crumbled under his fingers. A few sparks danced along the ragged edges and Odin crushed the stone chunk in his hand with ease. If only… if only he had been strong enough back then… strong enough to wield the deity’s powers that coursed through his veins. Then maybe he could have made more of a difference, changed something, helped someone…

A branch cracked and some bushes rustled. Odin whipped his head around, hand on his tome, mouth opening, but stopped when he saw Niles walk out into the clearing. A tingle of power raced down his knuckles to his finger tips and Odin’s mouth felt dry. He suddenly wanted to pull Niles into his arms, feel his body weight against his front.

“Odin?” Niles was walking towards him slowly, “Are you okay?”

Odin blinked at the question. Did he still look pale? He frowned, “I have proclaimed my health at an earlier time this day. Do I still appear…?”

Niles cut him off, “You’re sparking.”

His voice dried in his mouth and Odin looked down at his hands. Electricity was dancing along his fingers and his wrists, curved around his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, Odin closed his tome and tried his best to laugh lightly.

“I’m sorry Niles. You startled me.” Odin shoved his tome into his pouch and hoped his hands weren’t still sparking. “I was about to throw lightning at you. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t, so there is nothing to apologize for.” Niles hummed, “Unless you really want to make it up to me. In which case, I’m sure you can do more than apologize.”

Odin felt a tingle down his spine. Niles’ words sent his mind ablaze and Odin had to force the thoughts away. Niles always had a way with words, digging under people’s skin, worming into their hearts. Most of the time it was harsh, but with Odin he was finding it more on the teasing end, the hint of intimacy. It sent fire and heat down his veins.

“Odin?” Niles’ long fingers curled around his wrist and Odin felt his heart squeeze.

“Yes, sorry. Onward. Back to the others.” Odin said.

Niles gave a smile and tugged a little on Odin’s wrist, pulling him close. Niles always smelt like wood and spice. It made Odin’s stomach tighten, “You were thinking things.” His smile turned coy. “I’d be happy to oblige your fantasies.”

Odin flushed. “I wasn’t… let’s just… go back to the others.”

Inside Odin felt Aegle stir with approval and it made the chuckle Niles gave heavier and warm in his veins as they walked, hand in hand.

~

Later that night Odin sat in a secluded spot. Rested and safe in Corrin’s pocket dimension, Odin idly picked at the grass, thinking of the meeting. Their recon turned nothing new and no signs of enemy troops. It should have been a victory and a relief, but Odin couldn’t help but feel that something was off kilter. No sightings of the enemy… Odin looked up at the sky and hoped that he was just being paranoid. That had to be it.

“Odin, there you are.”

Leo walked over and sat down beside him. Odin shuffled over and snuggled close to Leo’s side, loving the warmth. Corrin’s pocket dimension wasn’t as cold as Nohr or Regna Ferox, but the evenings could be a bit chilly. Especially with Odin’s outfit. He touched his bare skin and remembered Selena’s scoffing at the dark mage outfit. Odin remembered when he first was in it, how strange it was to have his midriff showing all the time, but he was now used to it. (Though he never got used to the stares of others, particularly Niles, whose stares were sometimes pointed and blatant and too hot.) Sure, he missed the heaviness of his coat and the weight of a sword at his side, but tomes could be just as heavy and with all the walking they did Odin appreciated not overheating during the day. Now though, Odin wanted to be warm. Humans truly were never satisfied.

“Good evening, milord.” Odin warmly took Leo’s hand into his, “I was just star gazing and thinking.”

“Star gazing, huh?” Leo hummed, “Shame Niles is on watch until late. I’m sure he’d like to join us.”

“Next time.” Odin suggested, smiling at the idea of the three of them star gazing together. “How goes your evening Leo?”

“Meetings are done, plans complete.” Leo replied, “I’m ready for a mental break but my mind won’t shut off. I hoped a walk would help, but then I saw you.” Leo drew in a little closer.

Odin’s cheeks burned and he felt Aegle stir a little in his mind, lightly encouraging him to wrap an arm around Leo’s shoulders. So, he did. Odin curled his arm loosely, in case Leo didn’t want it, and waited. When Leo didn’t move, Odin lay his arm heavily on Leo’s shoulders, the two of them pressed together.

The sky was clear, but the sky was always clear in Corrin’s pocket dimension. Odin wasn’t sure if Corrin could control the weather or not, but he always appreciated it. It was nice to not worry about rain or storms or cold. It was nice to know he always had a place to sit and watch the night sky.

“I’m glad to help your mind rest and your spirits rejuvenate.” Odin sincerely said.

Leo laughed lightly, “Yes, thank you Odin. I needed this.”

Leo leaned in and his head clunked lightly against Odin’s. A warm smile was on his lips and Odin felt a flutter at the sight. Hoping to not say anything too bizarre, Odin looked up at the sky and lightly used his free hand to trace the shapes, muttering the stories attached softly as he did so. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed out gazing, but when they moved to retire to bed, they moved together.

Odin had his own tent that he shared with Niles, but he rarely used it beyond resting and changing his clothes. At night he would steal away to Leo’s tent, the three of them pressed warmly and snuggled in the massive bed.

Niles was already there, his cloak off and his quiver and bow by the one side of the bed. Niles never slept far from his weapon. Odin also knew that somewhere in the thin night shirt and pants were some daggers.

“Did you two have a good evening together?” Niles’ voice was rich and smooth. “I spotted you snuggling under the stars.”

“You can join us next time we’re all free.” Leo responded before he walked over to Niles, pressing a kiss to his lips, “I’d love that.”

Niles’ single eye widened with pleasure, “I’d be delighted.” He then turned to Odin, “Where’s my kiss?”

Odin grinned and walked over, pressing his own kiss to Niles. Niles reached out and wrapped his arms around Odin and soon they were tangled a bit too close, kissing a bit too harshly. Odin whimpered and felt his cheeks heat at the idea that Leo was watching them. When they parted, Odin’s cheeks were burning and Niles’ fingers were curled in Odin’s hair.

“Say, you two are overdressed.” Niles purred, his fingers trailing away from Odin’s hair and down to his shoulders, “Shall I help you undress?”

Odin thickly swallowed before he forced himself to speak. It wasn’t fair that Niles always left him breathless, teasing and pushing until people were begging.

“Only if you help me give a show for Leo.” Odin replied. In a corner of his mind, Aegle shuddered with anticipation.

The look that flashed across Niles’ face before he composed his voice was worth it. “But of course, Odin.”

~

_Aegle was in the middle of the room again. With the way their robe trailed behind them, a multi-layer of colours spilling into a kaleidoscope across the cold marble floor, it looked like tail feathers. Their wings were folded, glittering like a thousand jewels._

_Odin blinked and then felt his deity’s fingers across his cheeks, slowly trailing and touching everything. If this was the real world, Aegle would be touching some of the marks Niles and Leo had left. It sent a shiver down Odin’s spine._

_“You had fun.” Aegle’s voice was steady._

_“I did.” Odin agreed, “I could feel you in the back of my mind. You were pleased.”_

_Aegle flashed a smile, one coy and sharp, “I was. I am.” They corrected immediately. “They’re good partners. You’ve always been so open and sharing. Not all my vessels were like that.” They paused. “My apologies.”_

_“No need.” Odin shrugged. There were always people before him. Just like there would be people after him._

_There was a pause before Aegle motioned to the pile of cushions on the floor. Odin followed and soon they were both sitting, not curled into each other, but beside each other. It was reminiscent of star gazing with Leo and Odin smiled._

_“You’re getting to the end of your promise with that dying god.” Aegle suddenly said. “What are your plans after?”_

_After? Odin wasn’t expecting a philosophical talk, but he supposed he never knew what Aegle wanted, “I’m not sure. I’d need to ask Selena and Laslow.”_

_“You don’t wish to go home?” Aegle asked. “That dying god gave you a way to return.” They paused, “I can help too.”_

_Odin looked at Aegle, who had a soft expression on their face. It was a bit startling as Aegle usually was demanding and confident._

_“I’m not sure.” Odin honestly answered, “Would you be upset if I stayed?”_

_Aegle shook their head, “Dimension, space, time, none of that is relevant to a god. My origins are in Ylisse and they shall return to Ylisse regardless of where my vessel is located. I’ll be with you as long as you live.”_

_“Naturally.” Odin reached out and gently touched Aegle’s face, “Together.”_

~

Odin woke to Niles and Leo hovering over him. Niles had a bucket of water in his hand and Odin knew that it wasn’t just an idle threat. He yelped and sat up, feeling slightly dizzy as he moved. The blankets were held up to his chest, as though it would be a defense against being drenched.

“Shame, he woke up.” Niles huffed, setting the bucket down. “You were sleeping like a log.” He paused, “More so than usual.”

“We tried waking you up at least three times.” Leo supplied, “Niles was ready for drastic measures.”

Drastic measures indeed… Odin eyed the bucket warily. “My apologies. I suppose I was very tired.”

Niles snorted, “I know I’m good in bed, but don’t use me as an excuse for being lazy.”

Odin flushed along with Leo, who coughed.

“Regardless…” Leo gave Niles a look, “We’re running a bit behind. Get up and dressed. We got some more recon and traversing in Valla today.”

Great. Odin stretched and got out of bed, ignoring Niles as he shamelessly stared at him. Odin located his clothes and quickly changed, vowing to make a quick stop by the baths to wash up before grabbing a light breakfast. He’d eat something properly after the mission debriefing. Somehow, Odin knew it would be a long day.

~

They were once again split up into groups, this time Odin was with Laslow. Valla was getting thicker and thicker with greenery, the grass now up to their knees and the trees towering over them. Odin welcomed the shade, though the few bugs that buzzed around weren’t appreciated. Laslow looked warm in his clothes and Odin wondered if perhaps he could take the heavy vest off.

“Laslow, you look overheated.” Odin informed him, “I suggest you get rid of that heavy vest.”

“It’s not that bad.” Laslow immediately said, but his fingers twitched against his side.

“I know a spell that shrinks clothes.” Odin offered before he paused, “In theory.”

“Theory…” Laslow sighed, “I think I’ll stick to feeling a bit too warm. I don’t want to explain to Lord Xander.”

Odin pouted, “Fine… though it is certainly warmer here than in Nohr.”

Laslow nodded, “And warmer than Regna Ferox for sure.”

Regna Ferox. Odin paused, the conversation with Aegle spinning in his mind. “Say, Laslow.” He started, “What will we do when we’re done?”

“Go have a long bath.” Laslow hummed, “Then go to the kitchens and get something warm to drink.”

“I meant.” Odin tried again. “After the war.”

This time Laslow paused walking and looked at him, eyes drawn down, “Shouldn’t we have this discussion with Selena present?”

“Yes, that’s true…” Odin kicked the grass, “I was just… curious. Aegle brought it up last night.”

“Oh?” Laslow blinked, “And?”

“They don’t care either way.”

“Interesting.” Laslow mused, “I suppose…” His cheeks flushed a little, “It would be nice to see everyone again. I don’t really have anyone… attaching me to this world.” He paused abruptly, “What about you? Could you just leave Leo and Niles?”

His question was soft but pointed. Odin stared at the ground, as though the answer would be there. It was true he had Leo and Niles and they all loved each other, but was it enough for him to forget about his family and world? He wasn’t sure.

“I suppose… I don’t know either.” Odin laughed, “Sorry for asking.”

“We need to consider it soon.” Laslow gently reminded Odin. “But maybe, we should after recon.”

“You’re correct.” Odin was thankful for a topic change. “Onward.” He pointed in front of them.

They spent a good half an hour searching around, but once again came up with nothing. Returning and informing Leo of the news once again settled something off in Odin’s core. He glanced around Valla again just before they left and wished the feeling would disappear. It didn’t.

~

Meetings once again came and went and then evening was upon them. Odin didn’t have time this night to star gaze, as he was on patrol. He hummed as he walked along the perimeter of the area, trying to keep an eye out, but all he could do was think.

Home. Ylisse.

He wanted to go back badly. Like Laslow had said, it would be nice to see everyone. Odin closed his eyes and thought of his mother and father, of his uncle and Lucina. He thought of his friends and how much he loved them. He wanted to see them again, hold them, and tell them how much he loved them. He wanted to eat Ylissian style food and wear Ylissian style clothing. Odin wanted to experience the festivals and culture. He wanted to be somewhere familiar.

But he also wanted Leo and Niles. He wanted them so badly. Odin wished he could just take them with him, but that wasn’t a possibility. For one thing, he didn’t know if it was against some universal law and reality would shift (it hadn’t with him, but that was because of Anankos and his power. Maybe with Anankos gone something dreadful would happen). He also knew he couldn’t take Leo away. Leo was a crowned prince and he couldn’t just vanish forever. Odin snorted. Or could they? He laughed to himself and looked up at the sky.

The stars were bright, glowing, twinkling just like when he was watching with Leo. Odin once again traced out a few constellations before he went on his way. Another round to the tents and then the perimeter once more and Odin would be done for the night. He smiled to himself and hoped Leo and Niles weren’t asleep by the time he returned. That way he wouldn’t have to worry about jostling them in their sleep.

Making a sharp turn, Odin was halfway back to the tents when he saw something flutter out the corner of his eye. He paused and turned around, hand on his tome. Nothing, just some wind fluttering around the bottom of the tents. Odin bit his lip and continued onward, heading towards the private tents of the royals. He passed by Hoshido’s tents and was weaving through to Nohr’s when he saw Leo’s tent. Odin’s fingers twitched against his side and he wanted to peek in. Surely a quick check wouldn’t hurt…

Suddenly something ran at him and Odin barely had time to move and then an undead soldier was in front of him. The implications that the enemy was in Corrin’s dimension flooded Odin’s mind, but he didn’t have time to think as more suddenly seeped from the ground, like poison mist filtering through. Odin dodged another sword and grabbed his tome, shouting a spell. It hit directly, but more were in place.

“We’re under attack!” Odin shouted as loudly as he could before he screamed another spell, ripping through the enemy.

A bell rang loudly and soon people were racing out. Laslow’s hair was in disarray, but his sword was already in a soldier. Meanwhile Selena was stabbing another, her hair out of her pigtails, whipping around her like a deadly weapon. Soon everyone else was out in varying states of undress but attacking.

“How?” Odin heard Corrin’s voice filter through the air.

“Worry about that later.” Azura’s voice came through clearly.

Odin agreed silently and sent another spell at one of the soldiers. As he worked he scanned the area. Where were Leo and Niles? Did they go off in another direction? Odin bit his lip and looked over at the tent. There was no way they got out of the entrance as many undead soldiers blocked it. Where were they?

“Odin!” That was Selena.

He looked up and then rolled as a sword nearly hit him, grazing his skin. Odin hissed at the blood and fired another spell. Trying to stand up, Odin wanted to work, but he suddenly felt dizzy. His eyes widened. Poison? He groaned. This was the last thing he needed. Desperately he tried to think of a healing spell, something from his mother or perhaps Libra. There was no way he’d be able to fight and find Lady Elise or Sakura…

 _“I got this.”_ Aegle’s voice filtered in his brain.

“You do?” Odin asked aloud, sure everyone was too busy fighting to hear him talking to himself.

Suddenly, as though in response, Odin felt something flow in his body, electric. It burned, but it also soothed. It helped a little, but it wasn’t enough to help Odin move faster. Another weapon, axe, sword, lance, Odin wasn’t sure, tried to hit him and it did, grazing as Odin rolled out of the way, hitting Leo’s tent harshly. He was about to get up, his head spinning with the poison drawn away and the pain of hitting a metal pole when a loud snapping sound filled the air and suddenly an arrow was lodged in the tent. It came from the inside.

Odin’s heart spiked.

That arrow came from the inside. It was one of Niles’. Coldness seeped into his veins and Odin immediately sprung into the tent, nearly ripping the fabric off. There, half out of bed, was Niles, struggling with his bow as an undead Valla soldier was trying to distract him. At the other side of the bed, Leo was pinned down by another, a wicked dagger slowly descending. Niles was struggling to break free and Leo couldn’t reach his tome. The dagger was now on Leo’s neck, pressing down…

Odin saw red. Then blue. Then the air crackled around him. Odin shifted, feeling his mind split before he surged inside. All he could think and see was Leo in danger and Niles desperately trying to help. Electricity crackled and rolled and Odin felt Aegle merge with him, not quite a full take over, but enough for an electric bolt to rip through the undead soldier. The corpse fell onto Leo and then disappeared in a thin trail of purple smoke. Odin hissed, feeling Aegle’s emotions merge and split and merge again within him.

 _“How dare you.”_ Odin’s voice was slowly overlapping with Aegle’s. It sounded like an echo on top of emptiness. _“How dare you hurt them!”_

Odin sprung, anger, rage, desperation seeping and swirling and curling within him. He wasn’t sure if it was entirely his emotions and he didn’t care. His lovers. His Leo. His Niles. The enemy would pay.

Electricity warped and surged and destroyed everything around them. Odin felt his back burn, between his shoulder blades, and he snarled. The enemy was now surrounding them, the tent in a black smoldering heap. Odin felt his vision flicker, tinting with blue, and he attacked.

_“Deity of lightning, deity of thunder and storms. Lend me your power. Strike down my enemies Aegle!”_

_“As you wish.”_

Aegle’s voice filtered around him and power surged through. Odin felt like Aegle was touching his shoulder, guiding him, manifesting. Odin didn’t feel the ground any more. He didn’t feel gravity. All he could feel was rage. They tried to kill Leo and Niles. They could have succeeded.

They would die.

Behind him, Odin felt like Aegle’s wings were surrounding him, formed of blue, aqua, and purple hues, shards of light and electricity physically forming and giving him flight. Something warm whipped around his head and Odin closed his eyes and cast a spell.

When he was younger, Odin wanted to name all his moves, and he still did. He’d spend hours running through names to make his finishing blows sound amazing. He was teased and mocked, but in a way, he never minded. This spell though, was ancient, beyond his years, and already had a name buried deep within his mind.

_“Lightning Phoenix.”_

Odin watched as lightning struck their enemies, all of them within his radius. Within the radius of Leo and Niles. He watched smoke billow from the impact and whipped his head around to find more, to destroy, to save his lovers…

“Odin, enough!” Selena’s voice rang, “You’ll lose control.”

“We’re fine now.” Laslow added, “Come down.”

Odin felt Aegle twitch inside of him and soon he was on the ground. He looked at Laslow and Selena. Both were marred with dirt and dust, flecks of blood. Odin felt his eyes widen and narrow and his body walk. It wasn’t entirely him, but not entirely Aegle. It was like he was watching his movements through glass, but still feeling them. With every step he felt a current at his feet.

 _“You’re not hurt, are you?”_ Odin’s voice was still mingled, overlapping.

“We’re fine.” Laslow assured, “See?”

Odin pulled Laslow closer, touching his face, tilting it so he could see. _“And you, Selena?”_

“We’re _fine_.” Selena stressed. “Why don’t you drop the possessive shit and calm down?”

 _“Calm down?”_ Odin whipped his head to face her, _“You… insolent, foolish mortal girl…”_

“Owain.” Selena firmly, but softly spoke, “Calm. Down.”

His name. His real name. Odin felt a sharp jolt in his mind and all the emotions that were fuelling him were dying. His vision slowly returned to normal, the colours fading. He breathed and for the first time he tasted the ash and smoke on his lungs. He coughed and bent over, feeling his hair brush over his shoulders in long curly waves.

“Oh. Great.”

Odin sighed and stood up, touching his hair. It was now long, long like Aegle’s in his dreams, but not quite to the floor. It curled and coiled over his shoulders, spilling down, tickling the top of his rib cage. He pulled it aside. He’d have to cut it later.

“Yeah, also, drop the wings?” Laslow asked. “You’re freaking everyone else out.”

Sure enough, the battles were dying down and everyone was glancing at him or full on staring. Odin swallowed and took a deep breath. Relaxing, deep breathes… he felt the wings shatter around him. Good. He then opened his eyes to find Leo and Niles behind Laslow and Selena. His heart spiked and Aegle stirred again, possessive tendrils touching his heart barely. Odin moved past his two friends and to his lovers.

“Are you, all right?” Odin gently asked, touching Niles’ face, touching Leo’s shoulder, “You’re not injured?”

“We’re… fine.” Leo said curtly, “More importantly, what the hell was that?”

The question jolted Odin to reality. He had lost control. He had killed most of the enemies, but in the process destroyed a lot of camp. Fixing everything would have to wait for explanations.

If he survived giving them.

~

They were lead to a private tent that wasn’t destroyed in the attack. It was clean with a bed and bathroom. Lady Elise had done her best to check them over, but after they were deemed fine, they were sent off. Or more accurately, Leo made them follow him to the private tent.

Odin touched the bed and sat down, feeling weak at the knees. His hair was still long and curly and it was so heavy and hot. He wanted to cut it, but he had nothing sharp on him. He turned to Niles.

“Dagger?” They both stared at him. Odin gestured to his hair, “For my hair? To cut it?”

Niles folded his arms and looked at Leo, who shook his head, “Later. I want to know what the hell happened out there.”

Odin exhaled. They deserved an explanation. He had thought about it before, but never like this. He had always imagined gently telling Leo and Niles on his own accord, not being ordered. It wasn’t up for debate though and Odin wasn’t going to play coy.

“I lost control. I saw those soldiers trying to kill you and I just… snapped.”

“Snapped? You call that snapping? Odin, you nearly destroyed half of camp. What happened? Truthfully?” Leo pressed.

“I…” Odin forced himself to focus, “Where I’m from a select few people have a connection to a deity. I was born with this connection. My deity can manifest in me and use me as sort of an outlet.”

“Deity?” Niles sharply asked, “Manifest? Is this selection random?”

“…no, but that’s not important.” Odin quickly glossed over, “The deity’s power is my power and in return my body is theirs to use as a vessel. The power reacts to strong emotions and in desperate situation and well…”

“So, you saw me almost being killed and decided to go on an electrical power surge?” Leo asked. “I’ve been in dangerous situations before.”

“That’s because…” Odin flushed, “I… love you. Both of you.”

Silence. Leo’s face was pink and Niles stiffened a moment. Odin took it as a sign to continue.

“I’m sorry about the destruction, really. I’ve only lost control a couple times in my life before this… incident. I’m sorry.” Odin hung his head. “I’ll help with the repairs and such.”

Leo moved and Odin waited for something, anything, but he didn’t expect Leo to hug him, pull him into his arms. Odin was pressed against Leo’s chest. Soon Niles joined and they were all hugging on the bed.

“I’m not upset.” Leo told him, “And I’m sorry for ordering the answers out of you. I just… needed something.”

“It’s fine.” Odin breathed out, “I understand. I’m sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way.”

“Well what a way it was, wings, floating,” Niles purred, fingers now in Odin’s hair, “long, curly hair... I love it.”

Odin felt a small shiver down his spine, “It always does that when I use too much of Aegle’s power. I’ll cut it…”

“No!” Leo and Niles both said with varying degrees of loudness.

“I mean…” Leo composed himself quickly, “Not right away. That’s an order.”

Odin flushed. “Oh… okay…”

They sat, cuddled and warm together, Odin silently taking in their warmth when Leo shifted, brow knit. “So… a deity? Aegle was it?”

“Uh, yes.” Odin softly agreed, “Legends paint them as a lightning phoenix soaring through the skies, but the only thing close to that are their wings.”

“You talk to them?” Niles asked.

“In my dreams.” Odin confirmed.

“Oh… so when you didn’t wake up…”

“I was chatting with Aegle.” Odin laughed, “It’s nothing too major. It happens sometimes.”

“Interesting.” Leo hummed, “I should like to learn more about Aegle.”

Odin smiled. “I’ll do my best to answer your questions. Later.” He added. “I’m exhausted.”

~

Later, when Odin had apologized for the destruction and Leo gave an official statement on what had transpired, they were back in the private tent. Corrin had somehow, and Odin wasn’t questioning, refurbished the tent and made the bed big enough for them all. Odin was glad. He wouldn’t be able to sleep without Leo and Niles at his side. The image of soldiers over top of them was haunting his mind.

As they fell asleep, they all remained curled against each other and it was that warmth and love that helped Odin drift off.

~

_He was in the room again, sitting with Aegle. Aegle had their arms around Odin and was stroking his now long hair. Odin sighed and touched Aegle’s face._

_“Thank you for the help today.”_

_“It’s not a problem. Your lovers are safe. The enemies dead.”_

_Odin flushed, “Yeah, about that, they’re curious about you. You don’t mind me giving secrets away, do you?”_

_Aegle stopped stroking Odin’s hair and for a dark second Odin worried he had stepped somehow over a boundary he didn’t know existed. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Aegle beat him to it._

_“I don’t mind.”_

_“Oh. Good.” Odin breathed out._

_“In fact, why don’t we get started?”_

_Started? Odin blinked and suddenly Leo and Niles were in his dream too, all of them in the pile of cushions. Odin tried to sit up, but Aegle gently pulled him back down and extended a hand to Leo and Niles._

_“Well? Odin says you have questions. Come here. Talking is best done while cuddling, yes?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aegle: Means light
> 
> Star gazing: I just... love it so much
> 
> Curly Haired Odin/Owain: This is not my head canon, but one the lovely ObscureReference thought up and graciously allowed me to borrow it for this fic. (Thanks friend!)


End file.
